


Trouble in Paradise

by AmaranthPrincess21



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Alfonse is a bit possessive, F/M, Kiran has no sense of what's appropriate or not, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 05:26:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11730420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaranthPrincess21/pseuds/AmaranthPrincess21
Summary: After another licensing fiasco, Anna enlists Alfonse, Sharena, and Kiran to model swimsuits for her.AKA Kiran starts stripping in front of strangers and Alfonse is intrigued and horrified.





	Trouble in Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> This goes out to the other drama babies and actors who, like me, change anywhere and any time and forget that you probs shouldn't do that.

“I can’t deal with this anymore! I’m going to beat up my sisters when I see them next!” Anna roared. She had yet another licensing issue on her hands. While it was great she was thinking of the Order, Alfonse wished she would focus on something less scandalous to earn money. Her hands plunged into her bag and produced four skimpy bathing suits. “Alfonse! Sharena! Kiran! Strip down and put these on! It’s time to model!”

“What?!” Alfonse squeaked, his voice climbing an octave.

“If I use you three I’m not going to have to pay some ridiculous licensing fee! Now hurry up! We’re losing light!” Anna told him, finishing her sentence by throwing a speedo at him. 

“This is stupid! I’m not putting on something so tiny!” Sharena protested as Anna handed her a bikini. This was completely insane! Using others in skimpy clothing to make a profit was awful enough for Alfonse, but to be the one  _ wearing _ the clothing? He’d rather get his arm chewed off by Cherche’s wyvern.

“Okay, I’m down to clown,” Kiran said nonchalantly, pulling her robe off. Alfonse’s face turned a bright shade of pink.

“What are you doing, Kiran?!” he demanded. 

“I’m getting changed into the swimsuit.” Her robe fell to the ground and when she peeled her shirt off, he screamed. 

_ “You can’t just take your clothes off in public!” _ he screeched. What could he do? She was pulling her short-shorts off and laughing at him. Oh Gods, and now Leo was staring at her and even Xander was sneaking glances at her. Nevermind that both of them looked more shocked than anything, how dare they look at  _ his _ Kiran?! Alfonse could feel the heat in his own cheeks and some draining to lower regions. Part of him wanted to keep watching her strip, even though he knew it would be beyond disgusting of him. He had to cover her up, to protect her from their gazes and his own. Hell, if the stirring, sickly feeling in his stomach was anything to go by, using force with the other princes to make them stop wasn’t such a bad idea. 

“Puh-lease Alfonse, calm down. I did theatre back in my world, this is nothing,” Kiran told him. 

“What does that have to do with anything?!” he retorted. “You can’t -”  _ Oh dear Gods her hands were undoing her bra clasp. _ An idea popped into his head and before she could take her bra off, he grabbed his cape and held it up to shield her.

“You don’t have to do that, but thanks for the curtain!” Kiran said sunnily. Gods, for someone so adept at creating strategies, she could be oblivious sometimes. 

“I’m not changing even if I have someone covering me,” Sharena told Anna before she could say anything.

“Well I for one love Kiran’s dedication and passion for serving the Order of Heroes and doing whatever it takes to earn money for us,” Anna sniffed, going to Kiran to  hand her. A hand went over his shoulder to grab the suit from Anna. 

“Then let Kiran do it! I’m not wearing this,” Sharena argued, trying to shove the swimsuit back into Anna’s bag. 

“Oh, so you’re going to let us drain the royal bank account just because you couldn’t man up and earn cash yourself? Okay,” Anna told her harshly, pulling the bikini back out and handing it back to Sharena.

“We can’t let our subjects see us like this! They were already against us joining the Order, if they see us baring ourselves, there will be riots!” Alfonse protested. Today was awful. It was just not a good day for anything or anyone. 

“Uh, Anna, the bottoms fit but we have a problem with the top...” Kiran wandered out from behind Alfonse’s makeshift curtain. He shouldn’t have looked, he knew he shouldn’t, but he did and saw Kiran’s breasts practically popping out of the petite top. They looked so soft and round. He wondered if they were as soft as they looked. The heat was draining from his face to somewhere else as he stared. They were so smooth looking, even with the maroon stretch marks on her skin. Did they hurt? 

The Nohrian women all burst out laughing at Kiran, who joined in the giggles herself. Corrin was doubled over, tears in her eyes as she looked up.

“You look like someone put two pillows in a bikini top, oh my goodness,” she laughed. 

“Listen, I don’t call myself Tits McGee for nothing,” Kiran told her. 

“Wow, you could put my big sister Camilla to shame!” Elise said excitedly. “I hope I get breasts like that one day.”

“Elise, that’s rude,” Xander scolded her, but Kiran shook her head at him as if to say it was fine.  _ As if he has a say to tell someone else they’re rude, _ Alfonse thought.

“No, you don’t, Elise. They’re a pain in the ass,” Kiran replied. “I would gladly switch boobs with you.” She looked to Anna. “But seriously, do you have anything bigger?”

“I don’t. Maybe this was a bad idea,” Anna mused, rummaging through her bag.

“You think?!” Alfonse piped up.

“I didn’t account for thickness. I always forget you need bigger tops. That’s all I got I’m afraid,” Anna said. 

“I think we should just go home and forget about this,” Alfonse tried to cut in, but Kiran shrugged.

“Okay, just don’t make me do jumps or something. This has like no support at all,” she replied. 

“That’s fine. Well, it was great getting to have fun with you all, but I need to hurry and get some pictures of Kiran before we lose any more daylight. Have a good vacation!” Anna didn’t even wait for the Nohrians to respond before grabbing Kiran’s arm and dragging her to the beach.

“Anna, wait!” Alfonse and Sharena hurried after them. Gods, today was not turning out the way he wanted it to. He thought this would be a quick trip, Anna could do what she wanted, and then they’d be home in time for dinner. But then this happened.

Kiran was coming out of the ocean when the siblings caught up with them. Anna was shouting directions at her, the tome open and recording her movements.

“Okay, now walk towards me and look sexy!” Anna barked. Kiran ran her fingers through her hair, pushing it out of her face while she walked with her hips swaying with each step. Her eyes locked with Alfonse’s. The heat rushed down his body as she gave him a coy smile. She beckoned to him with her finger, the promise of lewd entertainment in her eyes. 

“Great job, Kiran! Let’s move on!” Anna told her. Kiran’s seductive aura fell flat in a second, her usual cheery face replacing the sexy one. Alfonse became painfully aware of the blood going to his lower half and it was then he realized that today was going to be very, very hard.


End file.
